Membrane sealed containers are finding widespread commercial use as consumer health and safety considerations continue to rise. In order to prevent undetectable tampering or accidental spillage of medicine, foodstuffs, cleaning products, automotive, and lawn and garden products in either a liquid or solid, the product is encased in a membrane-sealed glass or plastic container. In many instances it is desirable that the sealed container be opened without a person's hands coming into contact with the material inside the container, and without the need for additional tools.
It may also be important that the membrane not break off and fall into the contents of the bottle after it is opened. It may further be important to be able to reseal the bottle if it is not completely emptied after use (or after partial use of its contents).
Various devices have been used to open membranes of the type discussed herein, such devices including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,013 which includes a cutting device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,326 discloses a cap having a plurality of cutters which puncture the membrane requiring that the consumer tear-out the remaining membrane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,582 discloses a cap including a cutting device which incorporates a plow base member along its sidewall, thereby preventing the membrane from falling into the container after it has been cut. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,569 discloses a piercing closure device wherein, prior to opening the cap, the consumer presses down on the cap and thereby pierces the membrane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,099 discloses a cap having internal cutters whereby the membrane is cut along its edges when a consumer pushes down on the cap.